One Year
by xXHidanLover22Xx
Summary: They had a mission. All they had to do was protect them for one year. It was supposed to be easy. The story is better than it sounds. Warning:Own characters! Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

Warning to all, this has own characters and some OOC. If you don't like it, then fine. Don't read it. But you have been forewarned.

Chapter 1:Meeting

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

"Sasuke-kun, come have lunch with me!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

**I hate today.**" I thought as I walked down the street.

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

"**Great. Sakura.**" "Hn."I grunted.

"You going to Tsunade?"

"Hn."

"She said something about meeting someone."

"Sakura."I spoke up. "Shut up."

**BAM!!!**

"Ow." I said as I rubbed my head and shoulder.

"Who are you?! And why did you knock Sasuke-kun over?!"Sakura shrieked.

"I-i'm sorry."a quiet voice said. "I-i'm in a h-hurry and I-i'm lost."

I looked up and I swear my heart started beating faster. "**Why do I feel like this 'cuz of some girl I just saw? I'm not supposed to feel like this.**"

The girl had waist length, pitch-black hair with silver-ish, white tips/ends. her eyes were a beautiful water-like blue with storm-cloud grey and ocean water-green shards. Her skin was creamy and completely unblemished, but sort of pale at the same time. She wore a white halter top with bandages around her neck and upper arms with black capris. Slung across her upper body was a thick strap connected to a slightly large, black shoulder bag.

"Where are you headed?"I asked, to my own surprise.

"Um...uh...s-somewhere."she stuttered, picking up the books she had dropped.

"How could you run into Sasuke-kun and not apologize?!"Sakura yelled, glaring at the girl on the ground.

"Sakura. Leave the girl alone."I said as I got up and walked over to her. I held my hand out but she ignored it and got up on her own.

"A-again, s-sorry."And then she ran off.

-Tsunade's office-

"We're here Tsunade-sama."Sakura said as we walked through the door. "You!" she shrieked, pointing to the girl from earlier.

She gave a small yelp and then hid behind a larger, older girl.

The older girl had dirty, brown-ish blond hair to her shoulders with striking amethyst purple eyes that seemed mischievous but glaring at the same time. She wore a black, tight-ish shirt that showed her muscles on her arms. on her hands to her elbows were fingerless, black gloves. She also had black cargo pants with chains. On both her ears were multiple piercings and she had dark eyeliner around her eyes.

Next to her was a smaller, lean girl who could hardly stand still. She had knee-length black hair that had a hint of red shine in the light. (odd I know.) Her eyes were a deep, blood red (She not a vampire) that were glaring and full of barely restrained excitement and mischief. She wore a dark green tube top with camouflage cargo pants. On her left shoulder was the Japanese character for 'death'.

(no one's P.O.V)

"Sakura! Control yourself!"Tsunade snapped. Sakura immediately stood up straight but was still glaring daggers at the girl. "Now we just need to wait for.."

"i'm here Tsunade-baa-chan!"Naruto yelled as he bursted through the door.

"Calm down Naruto! You're scaring the new girls!"she ordered. True enough, the shy girl was hiding even more and the larger girl was looking at him weird.

"Kimiko!"he exclaimed.

"Naruto!"the small, lean girl squealed, her voice high-pitched.

Everyone looked back and forth between them. "How do you two know each other?"the older girl asked. Her voice was deep and light at the same time.

"We met at Ichiraku's last night."they answered at the same time.

"Will all of you just shut up?!"Tsunade yelled. Silence. "Thank you. Now I know you're all confused so let me introduce you guys."

She waved her hand to the older girl. "This is Usagi Himaru and the hyper girl is Kimiko Saito." She gently nudged the shy girl forward. "And this is Yumi Saito. Say hi."she said gently. She just lifted her hand in a small wave.

Tsunade moved her hand to the other three. "The hyper blond is Naruto Uzamaki, the girl is Sakura Haruno, and the emo kid is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm not emo."he growled.

"Then quit being so moody."she growled back.

"So what's the mission, Tsunade-sama?"Sakura asked.

"You're mission is simple:You are to take one of these three girls and they are to stay at your home for one year."she explained.

"what?! Why?!"Sakura whined.

"They have extremely dangerous people after them and they need the greatest protection. That's why I chose you three."

"So we just take one of these three and keep them at our house for one year?"Sasuke asked.

"Exactly. You are their prtectors until further notice."Tsunade said,"Now chose your girl."

"Let's go Kimiko!"Naruto grinned.

"Yeah! Let's go get some ramen!" The both of them disappeared.

Sasuke looked between Yumi and Usagi. "Let's go."he ordered, looking at Yumi.

"Ah man."Sakura whined, looking at Usagi with fear. Usagi stood before her, her arms crossed, towering over her as she glared. She gave a small smirk as she grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Sasuke-kun! Heeeelllllppp!"

--

_That's it for the first chapter! Please review but don't be too harsh if you don't like it. Some people are really mean while others get to the point while not being extremely mean! _

_Please review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2:Houses and Teams

Warning to all, this has own characters and some OOC. If you don't like it, then fine. Don't read it. But you have been forewarned.

Chapter 2:Houses and teams

-Usagi and Sakura-

"Where's the fridge?"Usagi asked as she and Sakura came through the door.

"Sakura! Who is that?!"Sakura's mom called.

"I'll explain later!"she yelled back.

"Where's the fridge?"Usagi repeated, starting to glare.

"Through that door!"Sakura said quickly before running up the stairs.

"Yay."she smiled. "Time to raid the cooler."

-Naruto and Kimiko-

'Miso soup! And keep 'em comin'!"Naruto and Kimiko shouted at the same time.

"You got it."the old man called over his shoulder.

"You treating your girlfriend to lunch, Naruto?"Ayame teased.

"No no no. It's not like that."Naruto defended as Kimiko blushed. (A/N: The real Kimiko is contradicting me right now and is saying Saitos' don't blush, they just redden in the face.)

"Reeeaaly?"she said.

"Yeah. We're just friends."Kimiko answered.

"You guys keep telling yourselves that."she winked before handing them their ramen bowls.

-Sasuke and Yumi-

Sasuke led Yumi down a long hall that had doors on either side. "That's the kitchen, bathroom, meditation room, training room, and the rest are bedrooms. Any questions?" She just shook her head.

"This is your room."he said, pushing open a door. "Do you have enough clothes?"he asked, eyeing the small backpack in her hand. (A/N: Beware of my awesome powers! I can make Sasuke talk!)

"I-i have s-some."she stuttered.

"I have some kimonos you can borrow."

"Y-you have k-kimonos?"

She noticed his body tensed up a little bit. "They were my mother's."he said simply.

"W-were?"

"She's dead."he snapped.

She jerked back a bit."I-i'm sorry. I-i-i shouldn't h-have asked."

he sighed,"I'll bring them later. You can go through the house, just don't go through doors you shouldn't."

-back to Usagi and Sakura-  
(now 9:22 p.m)

"Here's your room. Hope you're comfortable."Sakura said quickly before closing the door and running to her room. Usagi's sensitive ears heard a couple locks sliding into place. She looked around the bare room. It was pretty white.

"Yumi should've gotten this room."she mumbled, dropping her bag next to the desk. She flopped into the bed and frowned. "I'm definitely buying black and blood red paint."

-5 minutes later-

"Much better."she grinned. On her bed was a black comforter and black pillows. On the walls were pictures she had drawn and pictures of old goth friends. (They looked very depressing. :) ) On the ceiling, right above her pillows was a picture of a guy. he had white, slicked back hair with pale skin. He didn't have a shirt on but he was wearing black pants with ninja sandals.

"I miss you Hidan-kun."Usagi sighed before falling asleep.

-with Kimiko and Naruto-

"There's the bathroom. The closed door is my room; you don't want to go in there."Naruto said quickly as he gave Kimiko a very short tour of his apartment. "And this is your room. Sorry it's so plain."he chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I have a few things to spice up the room."Kimiko smirked, tossing a bag into the bare bed. She pulled out white sheets with an orange comforter and an orange pillow case. She quickly put up a few posters and pictures of other ninjas from different villages. Out of another bag, she quickly pulled out and put away clothes of all colors:orange, black, green, red, white, and tan.

"Done."she sighed, flopping onto the bed.

"Daaaaannng."Naruto said slowly,"You did that faster than I can eat a bowl of ramen, and that's sayin' somethin'."

"I know. I'm fast."she mumbled, her eyes beginning to droop closed.

"I guess I'll let you go to sleep."he sighed.

"M-kay."she hummed. " 'Night Kyuubi-kun."

Naruto froze. "**How in the world did she know about that?!**" he screamed in his head. "Good night Kimiko-san."

-Yumi and Sasuke-

"You sure you're not hungry?"Sasuke asked for the thousandth time.

"I-i'm sure."Yumi answered quietly....for the thousandth time.

He observed her for a minute as she put her clothes away,"You're not on one of those stupid diets, are you?"

She shook her head quickly,"O-of course not. I-i agree with y-you, they a-are stupid."

He leaned against the doorway,"How could you not be hungry?" She shrugged. "How far did you travel?"

She sighed, closing the last drawer,"Very far." She reached into her little bag and pulled out a picture and carefully placed it on the wall beside the bed.

"Who's that?"

Yumi's eyes narrowed. "Do you always ask this many questions?!"she snapped.

He took a small step back. "They're just questions. Geez."he said before walking out of the room.

"Nice Yumi."she mumbled under her breath,"Great way to start off a year with a stuck up Uchiha."

-The next morning-

"Let's go Kimiko! We're almost there!" Naruto yelled, calling over his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw she wasn't behind him.

"Let's go Naruto! You're almost there!"she called from the top of the Hokage building.

-with Usagi and Sakura-

"Get up! We have to get to Tsunade!'Sakura ordered. She was holding onto Usagi's wrists, trying and failing to drag her out of the bed.

"You better let go of my arm!"she growled, flipping the covers back.

Sakura yelped and let go, falling on her butt. "You gotta get up!"

"I'm up trix!"she growled again. "Get out." Sakura yelped again and ran out of the room.

-Sasuke and Yumi-

Both of them sat on opposite ends of the room.

"What is taking them so long?!"Tsunade sighed.

"Usagi w-won't get out o-of bed a-and Kimiko will b-be trying to w-win a race on t-the way here."Yumi said quietly.

"Are they your sisters?"Sasuke asked all of a sudden. Yumi nodded. "You guys look nothing alike."

"I-i know."

"We're here!" Naruto and Kimiko yelled as they bursted through the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them and Yumi fell out of her chair.

Naruto rushed over to her and pulled her up,"Sorry 'bout that Yumi."

"I-it's okay."she mumbled.

"Tsunade-sama!!"Sakura yelled, running through the doorway.

"What is it now?!"she shouted.

"Usagi's trying to kill me!!!!!"she shrieked, causing all of the to cover their ears.

"Get back here pinky!"Usagi yelled from down the hall. Sakura screamed before hiding behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Help me!"she cried.

"Get off."he sighed.

"But..!"

"Get off."he growled.

"Where are you pinky?!"Usagi yelled, closer.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura cried again. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"she said as Yumi pulled her ear. She let go of Sasuke and walked with Yumi to a chair. Yumi let go of her and pushed her into the chair. She walked to her own chair and sat down.

"What was that for?! Now Sasuke-kun can't save me and Usagi's gonna kill me!"

"Suck it up and deal with it."Yumi growled. Usagi bursted through the door holding a weapon. It was a three bladed staff, the blades sharp and serrated. The bottom blade had spikes that looked like they'd hurt _really_ bad.

"Where is she?!"she shouted. Yumi walked in front of her and stuck a piece of paper in her face. A slight nosebleed started and Usagi fell down, giggling like a school girl with a small blush on her cheeks.

Yumi put the paper back in her shoulder bag and sat back down. "S-sit down, n-nee-chan."

Usagi glared at her, wiped away the blood, and sat next to Sasuke.

"Now that everyone's here," Tsunade cleared her throat, "I can separate you into teams."

"We're getting put on teams?" Kimiko whined, "But Usagi, Yumi, and I work fine as a team."

"I understand that but unfortunately you don't have a sensei and we don't have any extra jonin." Tsunade reasoned.

"Aw man."she whined.

"Now, I looked at our rookie 9 and looked at the type of styles you guys use mainly: tai, nin, or gen, and what element:water, fire, earth, air, ice, or wood. "

"Just tell us what team we're on."Usagi snapped.

"S-she's not a m-morning person ."Yumi said quietly.

"All right then."Tsunade sighed. "Usagi Himaru. You are on Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame."

"Another Yumi, a bug boy, and a dog boy?!"

"Kimiko Saito,"she continued,"You are on team 10 consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi."

"Yamanaka?!" she complained.

Tsunade continued, "Yumi Saito. You will be on team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?!" Sakura wailed.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Sakura," Tsunade started,"Why don't you want Yumi on your team?"

"She's going to take Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked. Yumi got up and hit the back of Sakura's head.

"Fan-girl." she scoffed as she sat back down.

"What was that about Yumi?" Tsunade asked.

"She absolutely detests fan-girls." Kimiko answered. "So do me and Usagi." she added.

"Even though she is one herself." Sasuke mumbled.

"Who of Uchiha?"

He looked Yumi in the eyes," Me."

"Why would I be a fan-girl to a stuck-up," Usagi got up and threw Yumi over her shoulder as she ranted, " no-good, thinks he's better than everyone else, I've-got-a-huge-pole-up-my-ass Uchiha?!"

"Calm down Yumi!" Usagi growled.

"Put me down! I'm going to show him I'm not some weak fan-girl!" The door closed behind them and the others heard more muffled yelling fade away.

"Uzamaki, Haruno, Uchiha! You three will take the girls to their training areas to meet their teams at noon. Understand?"

"Hai." they answered.

"You're dismissed."

-noon-on the way to the training areas-

"Pick up your feet Usagi. I've gotta hurry to my own team ya know." Sakura nagged, tapping her foot as she waited for Usagi to hurry up.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."she whined.

"Come on!"she whined. All of a sudden, she was nose to nose with her, Usagi's purple eyes a deep-blood red.

"I said,"she growled evily, causing Sakura to stiffen in fear, "I'm coming."

"R-right."she whimpered.

"Don't rush me."she warned. Sakura rapidly nodded, her pink hair bouncing up and down. Usagi's face changed to evil-looking and she grabbed Sakura's arm. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

-Naruto and Kimiko-

"Why do I have to be on the same team as Yamanaka?"Kimiko whined.

"You heard Tsunade-baa-chan,"Naruto replied,"Their team is the one you're most compatible with."

"You make it sound like I'm going on a date."she scoffed.

"Just give them a chance. Maybe you'll be a really good team."

"Fine."she grumbled,"But if she gets all girly and everything, I'm outta there!"

-Sasuke and Yumi-

Sasuke looked over at the fuming Yumi. "What did I do to get you so angry?"he asked,

She turned and glared at him. "What did you do?! What did you do?!"she growled, all traces of a stutter gone. "I'll tell you what you did."

"What?"

"You placed me on the same level of the weak, mindless, air-headed followers that obsess and stalk a guy for his looks instead of who they are!"

"You seem to be very strong on your point."he observed. "What did they ever do to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."she mumbled, falling back.

"Fine."

"Welcome to Team 7."

--

**The end of chapter two. I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. I'm working on a whole bunch of other stories right now too. Plus I just got a couple projects at school and then I'm worrying about my crush and whatnot.**

**So tell me-who's your favorite Saito sister so far?**


	3. you need to read this

**Okay readers. I've moved my stories to my new account thanks to my Nee-chan Usagi. Just go under her favorite authors thing-y find, lailauno, and you'll find me!**


End file.
